Aquella Vez
by Cute-Fujoshi
Summary: Quien diria que desde aquella vez me sentiria de esta manera? Aquella vez en la que me enamore, aquella vez en la que me ilusionaste, aquella vez que me dejaste, aquella vez en que el invierno se hizo eterno...y aquella vez en la que regresaste... -Eren's Pov-


_Esta historia va dedicada a Bloomy Lee (Carol) Porque hoy es su cumpleaños, quiero decirte que la hice con todo mi corazón y con ayuda de una amiga, Carol espero y te guste, hoy es un día especial y puse todo mi esfuerzo para que te encante la historia. Además de que la ardilla con hipotermia (Sara) me ayudo mucho con este fic, también van mis créditos._

_Por cierto, el punto de vista es de Eren, y la pareja puedes ponerle la que quieres, ya que no sabias por quien decidirte, a si que podrás elegir al "Seme"_

_Espero y te guste x3_

_Con Todo mi Corazón, para mi hermosa Senpai, Carol._

* * *

**҉**

**Aquella Vez…**

"_Las personas continuamente se hieren unas a otras, es comprensible el porqué se duda tanto, pero... vivir sin ser capaz de confiar en nadie... es lo mismo que vivir sin sentir el amor de los demás."_

Yo estaba tan…enamorado, es difícil explicarlo, aun mas es comprenderlo. Por fin sentía que encontré al hombre perfecto, uno que me valoraba, el que me hacía sentirme querido, amado y protegido. Aquella mañana de otoño, donde la brisa pasaba por mi rostro y cada paso camino a la escuela veía montones de hojas caídas, esa mañana de otoño que jamás olvidare… fue cuando te conocí.

No quiero devolverme mucho al pasado, pues con cada palabra que escribo mis lágrimas caen al suelo, así que solo contare la verdad y la razón de mis suspiros.

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, una fría y distante energía llegaba de la tuya a la mía, lo cual no me sorprendió, pues era cosa de cada día, pero había algo diferente, esta vez algo oculto en el fondo de tu mirar, ahí encontraba tu cariño y bondad.

Paso el tiempo, yo regrese un día a mi hogar caminando, pues no había otra manera, los autobuses estaban llenos y no confiaba en los demás.

Abrí la puerta de mi entrada, cuando unos brazos me atrajeron hacia adentro y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Hubo un silencio, pero lo interrumpí mientras me alejaba bruscamente.

-¿Qué demonios?-Pregunte histéricamente, mientras prendía la luz, fue ahí cuando te encontré, con una bufanda color gris, un abrigo negro y tus pantalones del mismo color, mirándome seriamente, como si algo malo acaba de suceder.

-Eren-Me nombraste profundamente, yo no pude soportarlo, tantos obstáculos que he pasado, para que la vida me ponga mi reto frente a mí, es ahora o nunca.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más!-Grite mientras cerraba los ojos-He intentado alejarme para no hacernos sufrir, te amo y te necesito cerca de mi-Esto último lo dije con una lagrimas aproximadas en bajar y mi sonrojo que cubría hasta las orejas.

¿Lo que obtuve a cambio?, fue simplemente una sonrisa por parte tuya y un abrazo cariñoso, algo que me sorprendió, no pude evitarlo y me eche a llorar, tu solo me consolabas acariciando mi cabello y dándome ligeros besos en mi mejilla y frente. Fue allí cuando mi forma de mirar a la vida cambio por completo.

Paso el ocultar del Sol y de pronto se hizo de noche, pero aun así nos quedamos abrazados por más tiempo, porque no queríamos separarnos.

-Debes comprender que no será fácil, somos…-Comenzaste

-¡No lo digas!-Suplique

-Diferentes…-terminaste de decirme mientras dejábamos de abrazarnos, me di vuelta y fui directo a la cocina a prepáranos algo de té, era invierno, ya hacía más de 2 meses que me sentía tan atraído hacia ti. Me considere alguien tonto y acosador por amar a alguien quien apenas conozco, pero, el que me des una oportunidad, hace que me ponga más feliz de lo que una vez fui.

Siguieron pasando los días, cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba sentía que nos queríamos aun más. Terminando la escuela debíamos de decidir que hacer con nuestras vidas, nosotros no queríamos separarnos, nos amábamos, y decidimos que comenzaríamos una vida juntos. Tú eras perfecto para mí y yo para ti.

Una tarde fuimos por un café, el ambiente era agradable, a pesar de que el frio se estaba calmando, no faltaban una que otra ráfaga de viento a interrumpir la cálida primavera.

-Todo el mundo tiene a su media naranja, el único paso para obtenerla es aprender a buscarla- Comente tras darle un sorbo a mi café.

-El amor es como la brisa, llega, se va, se pierde, pero siempre vuelve-Contestaste gentilmente

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunte inconscientemente.

-Como el viento, cada día viene y se va, como las estrellas cada noche brillan y lo hacen sin parar, mi amor por ti es puro, puede que batalle en expresártelo, pero quiero que sepas, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pasen cosas hermosas o crueles, no quiero que olvides que aun así, podrás contar en mí, como yo cuento en ti.-

Me sonroje a más no poder y baje mi mirada, sin duda, Tu lograbas hacerme sentir como una chiquilla en su primer amor.

Pronto nos mudamos juntos en una pequeña cabaña junto al lago, a orillas de la ciudad, decidimos trabajar para mantenernos, aunque yo trabajaba más en los labores del hogar.

Un día llegaste y sin decir palabra alguna me empujaste contra la cama, esa fue la noche más perfecta de mi vida, tanto que no quiero contarle a nadie todo el placer y el amor que me brindaste, algo que no cambiaría por nada y por lo que daría lo que fuera para volver a tenerla.

No pienso que fue especial por ser ese día precisamente, o en ese lugar, lo que lo hizo perfecta fue que tú fueras el que estaba moviendo (literalmente) mi mundo.

En la mañana siguiente me levante, pero tú no estabas a mi lado, solo había una nota.

_Te amo, ve a desayunar…_

_Recuerda que estaré contigo_

_Hasta el final_

Rápidamente corrí hasta el comedor donde se encontraba el desayuno como para un rey y había otra nota a su lado.

_Espero que te guste,_

_Lamento que no esté ahí contigo_

_Pero surgió una gran oportunidad,_

_Cuando termines de desayunar ve al escritorio de nuestra habitación_

Desayuné y fui a ver lo que me esperaba, encontré la última nota.

_Lamento decírtelo así, ojala anoche fuera lo mejor para ti_

_Y ojala no te sientas mal al estar solo hoy, _

_Espero que no sea muy difícil cada mañana…_

¿Cada mañana? ¿A que se refería?

Abrí el armario donde colgaba su ropa… ¡Vacía!

Salí al patio a tomar un poco de aire, cuando de pronto encontré un boleto para el tren.

Tras quedarme un minuto paralizado lo tome, mire la dirección y sentí como mis ojos se abrían más de lo normal, fui por un abrigo y salí corriendo a todo pulmón hacia la estación.

Fueron minutos que para mi eran horas, llegue jadeando a más no poder, intente buscarte con mi mirada, pero simplemente no te encontraba, en eso, una dulce voz del altavoz sonó.

"_Aquellos que van directo a Londres hagan el favor de ir hacia la derecha"_

Fue ahí cuando volví a correr, en busca de mi amante, en busca del que me volvió a la vida, pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde…el tren ya había partido, al igual que tu presencia.

Salí de la estación, mi mirada estaba baja, intentaba aguantar las lagrimas, no pude evitarlo más, una ligera nevada llego y levante mi cabeza por instinto, sentí el frio en mis poros, que raro…esta no es una época para que nevara, pero deje de pensar en eso , seguía inmóvil, como tratando de comprender lo que acaba de suceder, simplemente atino a reír ligeramente y mis lagrimas salían, cada vez con más velocidad y más fuerza, fue ahí cuando comencé a sacar toda mi tristeza y frustración, golpeando todo a mi alrededor, porque desde aquella vez…ya no volví a ser el mismo.

Los días pasaron, los meses igual, yo no salía, no comía, solo me sentaba en el mismo lugar a mirar la ventana, Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invierno, miraba las estaciones pasar una y otra vez, el dolor llegaba, tus recuerdos, tus caricias, todo había desaparecido, por las noches me ponía a llorar, me recostaba e inhalaba aquel aroma que dejaste desde esa noche.

Mis amigos me buscaban, pero yo no tenía las suficientes ganas para salir, solamente deseaba y suspiraba por tu regreso, o que todo esto fuera una broma, que al despertar, estuvieras a mi lado, recibiéndome en tus brazos, pero…simplemente la realidad es otra, una en la que me siento solo y perdido en este mundo.

Una tarde estaba recostado en mi cama, pero un portazo se escucho lo cual no le preste atención, sabía que no era él, por lo que solo comencé a sollozar.

-¡Jaeger, levántate de una vez!-Una voz femenina me gritaba, pero decidí ignorarla.

-¡Eren!-Dicho esto me quito las cobijas, por acto me hice bolita y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

-¡Vete!-Le grite mientras me apretaba mas.

-Eren…por favor, vuelve-Me dijo más calmada.

-¿A que te refieres?-Seguía sin humor.

-Vuelve…-hizo una breve pausa-A ser el mismo chico alegre de antes-Termino de decir.

Yo levante mi rostro y la pude apreciar mejor, era nada más y nada menos que Mikasa, mi hermana menor.

-Mikasa-Susurre

-Eren… ¿Por qué lloras?-Me pregunto mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

_Deja vu_

Yo solo me toque los ojos y los sentí llorosos, después me quede conversando con mi hermana, la verdad, ocupaba salir mis pensamientos y salir de ese lugar, antes de ir hacia el patio fui al baño, pude notar que tenía unas ojeras gigantes y estaba todo sucio, así que tome un baño.

Al llegar al patio, Mikasa me dejo una nota.

Surgió un asunto, te dejo el pastel en la nevera, pero recuerda, vuelve a ser el chico de antes.

Te amo

Tú hermana, Mikasa

Sonreí, así que la gente si se preocupa por mí.

Mire hacia el horizonte, la tarde era agradable, haciendo cuentas era verano, o más bien finales, respire hondo y cerré mis ojos. La brisa jugaba con mi cabellos y se escuchaban los insectos cantar más felices que nunca, Ahora si decidí…que ya no llorare por alguien a quien no le importe.

Dos años han pasado desde aquel incidente, recientemente entre a una empresa, en la cual conocí a grandiosa gente y a empresarios muy exitosos.

-Eren-Me llamo mi mejor amigo mientras me saludaba

-Armin, ¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunté sonriendo

-Muy bien, gracias-Me contesto igual-Por cierto, me alegra de que vuelvas a ser el mismo que antes-me dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Vamos, no es para tanto-Le conteste con una risa nerviosa

-Jeje-Me contesto-Por cierto, ocupo que hoy me ayudes con unos papeleos-.

-Claro voy en seguida.-

Y nuevamente el Invierno se hace presente, en aquella época en la que no puedo evitar sentir un dolor al recordar que la única persona a la que ame me abandono, pero, mejor no pienso en eso, pues preocupare a mis amigos nuevamente y no quiero hacerlo.

Después de ayudar a Armin con el papeleo fui por mi abrigo dispuesto a regresar a casa. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, y todo se veía blanco, producto de la nieve, la ciudad con sus luces y sus aromas de café caliente a mis fosas nasales, todo se sentía muy bien.

Aquel ambiente se fue despejando hasta que retome el camino hacia mi casa, donde solo estaba un campo bañado de la nieve más pura y blanca posible. Unas enormes ganas de tirarme hacia ella se hicieron presentes, pero trate de esquivarlas, reí como idiota y seguí caminando, en aquel camino blanco de recuerdos.

Mientras más pasos daba sentía como mi rostro se hundía más, no podía evitar recordar todo, así que solamente me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando.

Escuchaba mis pasos lentos, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, hasta que…te mire.

¿Acaso esto es una broma? ¿O es otra ilusión? Pero acaso… no, no puede ser, tú te marchaste…hace mucho tiempo y… ¿Por qué regresarías?

No sabía que sentir, una ola de sentimientos tenia, pero simplemente no sabía que hacer, solamente estaba estático, mis ojos tiemblan y las lagrimas amenazaban, no, debo estar equivocado tal vez es otra persona. Intento calmarme, y casi lo logro hasta que en ese momento decides voltear y ¡Sorpresa!...eras tú.

Hubo un silencio, nos analizábamos con la mirada, tanto tiempo y que de la nada nos encontremos camino a mi casa, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Parecía que nadie quería hablar.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Rompiste el silencio con esa simple pregunta.

¿Que si como he estado?, ¿Esa pregunta le haces a aquella persona que te amó como nadie más en el mundo, a la que dejaste en la cama tras tu "gran" oportunidad? Aprieto mis puños y te miro fijamente.

-Bien-Conteste secamente, intentaba calmarme, la nieve se hizo presente, Ja que ironía, un día me abandonas y comienza a nevar, ahora vuelves y también, creo que comenzare a odiar la nieve.

El solo me miro como respuesta.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunte casualmente para poder romper este incomodo silencio.

-Te estaba esperando, quería contarte algo-Me dijiste con tu semblante grave de siempre.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte con la voz contenida, las ganas de llorar aumentaban, pero no quiera ser débil.

-Pude hacer uno de mis objetivos realidad-Comenzaste- Y ya que logre lo que mis padres querían que hiciera en mi futuro sobre negocios pude volver, además de que pude obtener algo que quería desde hace tiempo- Me dijiste con tono normal

-Ya veo-Contesté como si no fuera la gran cosa-Así que lograste cumplir tu sueño-Seguí hablándote como si no me importaras, pero en realidad me dolía tener que volver a esto y al mismo tiempo lo anhelaba.

-Si, pero-Entrecortaste a duras penas-Perdí mucho por ello, todos estos años que pude haber pasado con la persona que realmente amo.-Terminaste mirándome con un brillo en los ojos.

Hubo un silencio, estabas meditando tus palabras, si tanto me amas, ¿Por qué no me avisaste en persona y con tiempo?

-Te amo-Me dijiste mientras te acercabas un poco más-Y ahora, te amo mucho más de lo que lo hacía-Me confesaste.

Seguía mirando hacia un punto fijo, pero ladee mi cabeza un poco

-No hemos hablado durante todo este tiempo, ni siquiera nos habíamos visto-Dije mientras escondía con mi sonrisa todo el dolor.

-Tienes razón, pero no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Susurraste mientras te acercabas un poco más.

Parecía que todo el esfuerzo que junte se fuera al carajo, estaba a punto de acercarme yo también, hasta que una voz se hizo presente.

-¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás?-Una pequeña preguntaba mientras corría rápidamente hacia todos lados.

Soltaste un quejido y después me diste la espalda.

-Aquí estoy-Respondiste un poco más fuerte

En eso, la pequeña volteo a nuestra dirección y llego corriendo con lágrimas.

-¡Papá, te encontré!-Gritó mientras te abrazaba, lo cual tu solo sonreíste ligeramente y la consolabas.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de bajar, podía sentir todo, a final de cuentas, comenzaste otra familia allá en Londres. Lo que significa que solo…me utilizaste.

-Eren, te presento a Antoinette -Me dijiste mientras la tomabas de la mano.

-Hola-Me dijo alegra la pequeña, pude notar que tenía el cabello marrón, similar al mío, y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre, sin duda, era su hija.

-Hola-Respondí sin sentimiento alguno, no pude evitarlo-Lo siento, recordé que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos-dicho esto me fui corriendo mientras los dejaba atrás.

-¡Eren!-Gritaste, pero era demasiado tarde, mientras corría sentía las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro, no pude evitarlo, mi casa la veía muy lejos, seguí corriendo pero tropecé, sentí mis pocas fuerzas más débiles, por lo que me eche a llorar más fuerte.

-Disculpa-La voz de aquella niña me hablaba, yo solo fije mí vista hacia ella y me dedico una sonrisa, no pude evitarlo y le devolví la sonrisa, volví a levantarme y te mire atrás de mí.

-Eren, quiero…formar una familia contigo-Me dijiste mientras tomabas de mis manos.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunte anonado

-Ella…no es mi hija biológica-Tras esto la pequeña solo me sonrió y me abrazo-Ella la encontré allá en Londres, sola, me dijo que sus padres la abandonaron, por lo que decidí adoptarla, y así… formar una familia contigo.-

Mis lagrimas volvieron a salir, y también una risa.

-Idiota, se que solo lo haces para no hacerme sentir mal-Respondí mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Eren esto es serio-Dicho esto me abrazaste

-Perdóname- Me susurraste al oído

No pude soportarlo más y llore sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?-Pregunté llorando

-Perdóname, enserio, perdóname-Me decías con la voz aguda, intentando no llorar.

-¡Idiota, no sabes cuánto me hiciste sufrir!-Seguí insistiéndole

-¡Lose, perdóname, por favor!-Me abrazaste con más fuerza

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté por última vez

-Porque yo solo quería hacer de todo para que al final tu, yo y Antoinette tuviéramos la mejor vida posible, porque te amo más de lo que nadie lo haría, y eres la persona más importante para mí-Dicho esto tus lagrimas comenzaron a salir-Te amo, perdóname por irme así, pero te juro, que nunca más lo volveré hacer.-

Mis ojos se abrieron demás y te abrasé con fuerza, jamás te había visto llorar en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tú eres alguien fuerte, quien no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, así que al verte así, pude comprobar…que era real.

-Nunca te vuelvas a ir…júralo-Te susurre mientras me controlaba

-Lo juro-Me dijiste mientras acariciabas mi mejilla y me dabas un beso, lleno de ternura, dulzura y sobre todo…amor.

Esa tarde….volví a sentir lo que se llama Vida.

Pase por muchos momentos tristes y felices a tu lado, pero, al cabo después de 2 años, regresaste junto con el regalo de Dios más precioso del mundo, nuestra Hija. Ahora las mañanas, tardes y noches tiene un ambiente de amor verdadero. Uno que soñé durante tanto tiempo y que al fin logre conseguir. Valió la pena esperar por ti.

-Papa, ¿Por qué amas mucho a Eren?-Preguntó dulcemente la pequeña

-Porque, él es el ser más maravilloso que he conocido en toda mi vida-Contestaste con una sonrisa mientras me mirabas.

Yo solo te mire sonrojado, haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Eren- Me llamaste

-¿Si?-

Dicho esto me abrazaste y me diste un dulce beso

-¡O-oi!-Me quejé con un sonrojo-Aquí esta ella-

Tú solamente me sonreíste gentilmente y me abrazaste por detrás.

-Te amo-Me confesaste

Me quede sorprendido, pero después te dedique mi mejor sonrisa

-Yo igual-

Porque ese día….en aquella mañana de Otoño…Fue cuando al amor y a ti los conocí al mismo tiempo.

* * *

҉

_Carol, espero que te haya gustado, se que esta todo con drama y eso, pero logre hacer el final feliz que querías y lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿No?_

_A todos aquellos que leyeron esta hermosa historia, espero que también les haya sido de su agrado, he vuelto pero no podre estar aquí todo el tiempo gracias a los trabajos, pero bueno, dejando eso, esto va dedicado con Todo mi Kokoro a la persona más especial en el mundo._

_Para ti, mi querida Carol..._


End file.
